Ready
by SparrowGirl88
Summary: One Shot Tommy's nervously waiting,but what's he waiting for? Summary sucks, but not much I can say without giving things away. Please R&R -One-Shot-


"I think I'm gonna be sick."

Kwest put his book down and looked over at Tommy and couldn't help but laugh at the look on the other mans face."Don't worry man, it'll be over soon."

Tommy looked up at kwest. "It seems like it's taking hours."

Kwest chuckled again. "That's because it is, but that's fine, just calm down, or you really will be sick." Tommy nodded. "Ok yeah, you're right."

"I always am T. I always am."

Just then, Sadie walked in, and Tommy came flying up out of his chair. "What's going on?"

Sadie looked at him. "Everything's great, it's almost time.

are you ready tom?" "Yeah, I'm ready."

kwest chuckled. "He's been ready for awhile now, abut year actually, right Tom?"

Sadie laughed and walked over and gave Kwest a kiss. "I'll come back and get you guys when it's time, ok?"

Kwest nodded. "we'll be here."

Tommy sat back down and took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, just tell her to try and hurry."

Sadie chuckled as she walked out of the room.

About a half an hour later Sadie came back in and smiled at Tommy.

"Tommy, she wants you now." "Oh thank god, I'm going crazy here."

With that, he got up and went to Jude.

Sadie walked over and sat down beside Kwest and leaned her head against his shoulder and let out a sigh.

Kwest smiled down at her. "don't worry, it'll be our turn soon."

Sadie smiled at him "How'd you know what I was thinking?" "because I know you."

Sadie smiled even bigger than before. "I love you Kwest.

Kwest leaned down and gave her a kiss. "I love you to Sadie."

"Waiting really does just about drive you crazy, doesn't it?"

Kwest smiled. "Yeah, just about."

Sadie reached over and picked up a magazine to read as she waited, and Kwest picked up the book that he'd been reading before.

A little while later, they heard the door open and looked up to see Tommy walk in with a smile on his face.

Sadie jumped up and ran over to him and Kwest got up and made his way over also.

"So, what's going on?"

Tommy smiled. "Come on, she wants to see you guys."

They followed him out of the room they had been in, and into another.

Sadie looked over and Jude, laying on the bed and then over at Tommy, who was picking the small baby up out of the hospitals little basinet.

She and Kwest walked over to him and Sadie smiled as she watched Tommy smile at his son.

Sadie moved the blanket down some so she could see his face.

he looked just like his dad, just like a smaller version of Tommy.

"Can i hold him?" Sadie asked. Tommy nodded. "Yeah sure, here."

He handed the baby over to Sadie, and went to sit beside Jude on the bed.

Kwest and Sadie were smilling down at the baby and talking to him.

Sadie looked up at Tommy and Jude. "So what's his name?"

Jude smiled. "Eric Anthony Quincy."

Sadie looked back at the baby. Hello Eric, I'm you Aunt Sadie, and this is your Uncle Kwest.

Sadie handed Eric over to Kwest and went over to Tommy and Jude. "He's beautiful Jude." Jude smiled. "He is, isn't he?" "I'm really happy for you guys."

Jude smiled. "Thank you Sadie, but before we know it, it'll be you having one." "maybe."

Tommy got up and went back over to Kwest and the baby, and Kwest handed Eric back to Tommy.

Jude smiled as she watched them together, she never would have thought that Tommy would be like that with a baby, but he always found ways to suprise her.

"Hey buddy, it's your daddy.

Now when you get older, I'll teach you how to play the guitar and the piano, and I'll teach how to work a sound board and--"

Jude smiled. "Whoa hey Quincy, he's not even a day old yet, you have time."

Tommy looked at Jude and laughed, and Jude smiled back at him.

Sadie went over to Kwest and they both smiled at the new parents, as they remembered how they had been trying for almost a year before they finely got pregnant.

Sadie looked at Kwest. "That kid will have some great parents."

Kwest nodded. "Yeah, and an awesome Aunt and Uncle."

Sadie laughed. "well of course."

They smiled at each other just as the door opened up and in walked Stewart and Spied and Jamie, along with the rest of SME and Karma.

They stayed for awhile untill Jude got tired and needed to rest more.

As they were all leaving, Jude turned to Tommy and smiled. "Can you believe it, we actually had a kid?"

Tommy smiled. "Yeah well, you did the hard part."

Jude laughed and looked down at Eric, who was asleep in her arms.

"I think we'll do good, don't you?" "We'll do great Jude."

Jude looked up at him and smiled, and he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead and took the baby from her arms and told her to rest.

"We'll be here when you wake up."

Jude smiled and closed her eyes, completely happy.

**THE END**

* * *

**Hope you liked that, just some fluff, but who doesn't like a little fluff every now and then huh? lol!**


End file.
